Living with the devil's king daugther
by AlphaPotato21
Summary: Sakura who now living in the human world gets a new roommate but wasn't excepting the roommate to be the devil's king daughter.


Chapter 1 The beginning of a new friendship with the devil?

* * *

Sakura was getting ready to start her new life in the human world after graduating from heaven school as she was just a newbie angel when she first joins and now she is a fully certified angel with her friends Ai and Junko who are going to the human world with her.

"Books check, bags check, suitcase check, phone check, hmm that looks like everything I need for my stay in the human world," Sakura says after ticking off the things in her list and was about to leave to meet her parents at the gate but stop as she forgets the most important item.

"I can't believe I almost forget this," Sakura says after opening her drawer and taking out the item that was so important to her that she held it close to her chest.

"I wonder when I get to meet the girl that give me this when I was a kid," Sakura says before heading towards the door to meet her friends and her parents at the gate.

When Sakura got to the gate, Ai and Junko were talking to Kotaro who was their boss/teacher at their school. Sakura made her way over there to chat with them before going to say goodbye to her parents.

"Hey Ai, Junko."

"Hey Sakura, are you excited to go to the human world?" Junko asked.

"Yes I am and I can't wait to what's it like down there," Sakura replied back.

"Remember we can' let anyone find out we are angels or else we be in big trouble if we were to get found out by the humans," Ai says with a stoic look on her face.

"That is right Ai, you three have to be very careful not get into trouble down there," Kotaro says before leaving them on their own to do his own thing.

"Sakura let's go see your parents before we have to leave," Ai says.

Sakura nodded and the three of them walked over there where the red-head's parents are.

"Mom Dad, I'm gonna miss you two while I'm down there," Sakura says as she starts to cry.

"Sakura dear, don't start crying yet you haven't even left yet."

"She is right Sakura, you should be happy not in tears."

"I know but I... I just miss you guys a lot. Sakura says as she wipes the tears off her face.

"Do you want a hug dear?"

Sakura just nodded and give her parents the biggest hug ever that she didn't almost let go of them except Ai told the red-head it was time to go so Sakura hesitantly let go of her parents and walked to the gate with Ai and Junko.

"Sakura don't forget, devils are our enemies and if you see one of them get rid them as they are evil and they will bring harm to the human world."

Sakura took her dad's words at heart and waved goodbye to her parents as she flaps her wings and started to fly down to the human world to start her new life with her friends.

Two weeks have passed since Sakura left her home in heaven to live in the human world and she is enjoying every moment of it as there were so many things she hasn't seen before. Like different types of food and new technology.

Sakura was walking to her new home which a big apartment at a decent price. After finishing her student council work as she was selected to be student president cause her entrance scores were so high that she got on her first day of school.

I'm home finally." Sakura says as she takes her shoes off and was about to rest in her room for the remaining hours she has before making dinner for herself.

But all Sakura heard was someone eating in her room so she rushed into her room to see some girl with blonde hair with orange and green highlights and Sakura took a closer look at the girl who was a devil with bright red horns on the blonde girl and a tail that was moving back and forward.

"You lowly d-devil what you doing here in my room and how did you get in here?" Sakura asked the devil girl who just was continuing eating on her bed.

The blonde girl hopped off the redhead's bed and faced the red-head who was shaking in fear.

"I am your new roommate and one thing I am not some lowly devil, I am the devil's king daughter."


End file.
